


Hidden Hopes (REWORK IN PROGRESS)

by cassyy



Series: Wild's Edge [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, Feeling a bit lazy, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Original Universe, POV Original Character, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassyy/pseuds/cassyy
Summary: This is being reworked to update to my new writing!~~Alex was a good thief.He'd distract people easily, in the case he'd been caught with them there. He got what he wanted, there or not, always. Therewasno denying Alex Wellows what he wanted. Adding onto that, there'd never been a time he was caught. At least, not before. Not like this. The guards were too much. They eyed his every move like he would his victims, Laura's eyes piercing through him like daggers he's all too familiar with.Alex Wellows was a good thief.Alex Wellows is also a succubus.
Relationships: Relationships In The Future
Series: Wild's Edge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640635
Kudos: 1





	1. A Year or Two

**Author's Note:**

> Note-  
> There's not too much violence here, but be warned for blood and such. Please feel free to continue reading if you're alright with this!

"Dododo~" He hummed, turning with an abrupt shift, flicking his pocket knife down. Alex's stomach screamed at the sudden turn, but it was important. He couldn't let them know he'd bolt. And with that element of surprise, he's out of the room before the guards are able to grab at him. He runs down the hallway, forcing as much speed into his skinny legs as he can, turning with immense force. He feels his ankle twist a bit, but tries not to let it entirely do so. He can't be trapped here. He _**CAN'T**_. He'd die, and Alex doesn't want to die. If he could, he'd hum the song. He wants to calm down. But the gunshots behind him ring in his ears, reminding him of where he is. He reaches the next hallway, and turning slowly, hides quietly in one of the lockers. He sinks down enough they can't see him, and closes his eyes. Alex payed close attention to the loud sound of the guard's boots hitting the ground, the noises of the gunshots and the bright flashlights above his head just nearly missing him.

He let out a quiet sigh. Being caught was new. Being fired at was less new, but just as heart throbbing as it was the first time he'd heard gunshots ring close to him. Things people would be scared of, things he was scared of. He was too used to being a human, and now he'd pay the toll. Such is the way of settling down, he thought. A fate he can't control. "You've gotten too soft," his Dad would remark. It was always a joke, of course, his Dad always prioritized health over safety. Though maybe it was the need to have his Mother-the only Succubus like him in his direct family-around, to make sure she was safe, and less for him. Even still, Alex knew that it didn't matter if he was dead. He didn't want to die. No, no. He wouldn't die. He couldn't. The words ringed in his head again--he _can't_. If he died now, he was failing so many people, and God knows how he feels when he's failed. He doesn't fail.

Alex Wellows doesn't fail.

Except when he's taken by surprise.

* * *

He wakes up in the same locker, cramped. He feels like shit. Alex groans, and tries to take a quick look with tired eyes, ones that wanted to put him back to sleep as quickly as possible. There were no signs of people around, and the guard's boots are loud, so he takes a minute to get up, supporting his shaking legs with the back of the locker. He made a mental note of all the loudest places, cursing under his breath each time he hit one. Eventually, he's up, and pushes open the locker door with a creak. The moment he walks out he almost throws up, throwing a hand over his mouth. He gulps it down-or at least, as much as he can-and tries to ignore the horrible feeling in his throat. There was blood everywhere, some bodies even cut into halves, sprawled across the floor. He can't help but let out a sob as he realizes the blood's on _his_ hands. _He_ let all of these people die, _he_ was the reason their families would wonder why they weren't coming home.

And for some reason, that causes him to break down. In the middle of the ground, blood all around him. He tries to stifle it, but he can't, and so the noises that echo through the hall seem to ring in his ears. He's entirely sure that there's no way he won't be caught by the guards, caught by Lauren, and though all the things he can think of run through his head, nothing could've prepared him for what actually stood in front of him.

It wasn't Lauren, with her dark purple eyes, and her long fangs.  
It wasn't the guards, with their big combat boots and matching outfits and sunglasses, their bulletproof vests and guns.

It was an _Angel_. It was hard not to tell with his spider senses shooting through him.  
The same way he was able to tell it was an Angel, the same way he stiffened up without even looking at the opposing side, is the same way the Angel was able to tell Alex was a succubus.

This was a predicament unexpected, and while Alex loves surprises, he didn't exactly like Angels.

Not ones who can feel lust, at least.


	2. Bright, Blinding Lights

"Hey," the Angel began, even though Alex had made extra sure not to move his head. "you're a demon, aren't you?" Alex growled, and shook his head mockingly. "No shit, Sherlock," he frowned. The Angel seemed offended, grabbing Alex's wrist and forcing him up with a scowl. "No need to be rude. I was asking a question." Alex rolled his eyes again, and gave a breathy laugh. His eyes were still red from crying. "A dumb question, at that. I thought Angels were supposed to be higher bei--" he stopped when the Angel decided to drop him again, gasping. "Anyways. My name is Elyon. What's a succubus doing in a government area?" It was spat out as an insult. Succubi are usually found "whoring around", as the humans so kindly called it, rather then doing anything productive.

Obviously, Alex was an exception. Not one they'd believe, though. "None of your business," he bites back, getting up on shaky legs, wiping his eyes. "You wouldn't believe me nonetheless." Angels are so hard-headed, he wanted to add, but he'd like to stay standing for a bit. Elyon clicked his tongue and laughed. "Otus would not be happy with you, if I were to take you to her. You know that, don't you?" he pats him on the head, though it's obvious neither of them are happy about being around each other. "Just turn yourself in, little succubus. I wouldn't take any risks with Lauren."

"Fuck Lauren," he spits. "She's horrid. I'll take any risks to get away from her and your dumb ass Otus. And I'm not a b--" Alex recoils when Elyon slaps him, baring dull teeth. "Run along, _baby_." he smiles. "Wouldn't want to get put in the corner, would you?"

"Fuck Lauren and fuck you too, Elyon."

"I love you too," he tilts Alex's head up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short this time!


End file.
